


One Piece PETs: Evening Rapture

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [183]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robin has prepared a very special surprise for her favorite tiger. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Evening Rapture

**One Piece PETs: Evening Rapture**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This stupendous series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****November 11th*****

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZORO~!!!!" everyone cheered.

 

"HOLY--!!!" Zoro cried.

 

The whole ship was decorated in celebration of Roronoa Zoro's birthday.

 

"You guys damn near gave me a heart attack!" Zoro barked.

 

"Well excuse us for trying to throw you a party!" Nami spat. "Sheesh!"

 

"Anyhoo, here's your present." Luffy spoke up, handing his gift to the Tiger Man.

 

His gift was more sword polish.

 

"This is the fancy kind, too!" Luffy told him. "It was pretty expensive!"

 

"Thanks, Luffy," Zoro replied, taking the sword polish, "I appreciate it."

 

"You're welcome!" Luffy grinned.

 

Next was Nami's gift: new sword-cleaning tools, since the old ones broke.

 

"Thank you, Nami," Zoro said.

 

"Uh-huh," Nami nodded.

 

Next was Usopp's gift: _Scarface_ on Blu-Ray autographed by Al Pacino himself.

 

"Nice," Zoro smirked.

 

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get this," Usopp explained, "You also don't wanna know how I got it."

 

"Right..." Zoro muttered.

 

Next was Sanji's gift: he gave him a rum cake.

 

"Wow," Zoro spoke up, "thanks, cook."

 

"Don't get used to it," Sanji muttered.

 

"Don't worry, I won't." Zoro replied.

 

"Oh, brother," Nami murmured, rolling her eyes.

 

_'Would it kill those two to get along for once?'_ she mentally questioned.

 

Next was Chopper's gift. Seeing as how Zoro's a Tiger Man, the reindeer bought him catnip.

 

"Nice," Zoro smirked, "Thanks, Chopper."

 

"Just don't overdose," Chopper warned, "can't risk you acting up, especially since you're a tiger."

 

"Right." Zoro concurred.

 

Next was Franky's gift: a treadmill.

 

"Thanks, Franky," Zoro spoke.

 

"No problem, bro!" Franky replied, giving a thumbs-up.

 

Brook's gift was 50 bottles of beer.

 

"Yohohoho!" laughed the Skeletal Horse Man. "It's not the cheap kind, it that's what you're thinking!"

 

"Sweet," Zoro smirked, "You really get me, Brook."

 

"I try." Brook replied. "Yoho!"

 

Blizzard's gift was a water buffalo that he hunted down. He had to keep Luffy from trying to eat it.

 

_"That's not for you, idiot!"_ Blizzard snapped, punching Luffy in the face.

 

"Ow!!" Luffy cried.

 

_"Here, Zoro."_ Blizzard spoke, giving Zoro the water buffalo.

 

"Thanks," Zoro responded.

 

Up next were Aika and Kumi's gifts; Aika's gift was a plate of riceballs.

 

"I made them myself," she said, "Uncle Sanji helped, too."

 

Zoro took a bite out of one.

 

"Damn, these are good," he noted, "A bit sweeter than they should be, but good nonetheless."

 

"Thanks!" Aika beamed.

 

Next was Kumi's gift: a book on bushido.

 

"Thanks, Kumi," Zoro spoke as he pet her head.

 

_"You're welcome!"_ she yipped.

 

Last, yet certainly not least, was Robin's gift: a Blu-Ray DVD of _Citizen Kane_.

 

"It was on sale," Robin told him, "I know how much you love _Citizen Kane_."

 

"...Robin, have I ever told you that you're the greatest?" Zoro asked.

 

"You could stand to mention it more," Robin replied.

 

At that moment, Zoro pulled Robin into a loving embrace.

 

"Aww~!" Aika cooed.

 

"I also have another present for you, _Tora-kun_ ," Robin whispered, "Meet me in the Crow's Nest tonight."

 

"You got it, babe." Zoro whispered.

 

Robin smirked as she traced a finger on Zoro's chest before she left.

 

"...I don't get it." Aika spoke up.

 

_"Me, either,"_ Kumi added, _"Why did Robin do that?"_

 

"It's something you two don't need to know until your older," Luffy chimed in, "So don't worry about it."

 

"Okay." the little ones replied.

 

*****Later*****

 

Zoro climbed up to the Crow's Nest, wondering what Robin had in store for him. He opened the door, but the lights were off.

 

"Robin?" Zoro asked. "You here?"

 

The lights switched on, and when Zoro looked...his jaw dropped.

 

   Laying on the sofa was Robin, wearing a black lace teddy with matching gloves and black high heels. She wore red lipstick, dark violet eye shadow, and her hair was done up in a slightly loose up-do.

 

"Holy...!" Zoro whispered, a bit of blood trickling from his nostril.

 

"I'm happy you like your present, Tiger," Robin began, "now...why don't you come and unwrap it?"

 

A pause...

 

***SPROI-OI-OI-OI-OING!!!***

 

Little Zoro soon came to life.

 

   Without warning, the swordsman leaped out and tackled Robin, and proceeded to vigorously make out with her. As Robin moaned, Zoro started to strip her of her teddy. Took him less than a second to remove the lingerie, leaving Robin in only her gloves and high heels. Soon, Robin unzipped his fly, whipping out his foot long Johnson, and proceeded to rub her wing along its length.

 

"Ohhh..." Zoro groaned, approvingly. "Oh, yeah...! Been looking forward to this...!"

 

"I can tell," Robin spoke, "you're shaft's already getting sticky. I like it like that."

 

"Glad you feel that way..." Zoro grunted, about ready to climax.

 

Before long, he spilled his seed all over Robin.

 

"Haa...haa...!" he panted.

 

"Goodness, you were holding back so much..." Robin noted, licking some of the white gooey liquid from her finger/feather.

 

"What can I say?" Zoro asked. "I've been saving up since we haven't done it in a while."

 

"I see," Robin answered, "lucky for you, that will all be rectified right now."

 

   Robin grabbed Zoro's robe and pulled him down towards her as she resumed making out with him again. That's when he shoved his manhood into her, resulting in a light moan from the Crane Woman.

 

"Oh, Zoro...!"

 

Zoro grunted as he thrust.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Happy... Birthday, Tiger...!" Robin panted.

 

"Thanks, Robin...!" Zoro replied. "Ngh...!"

 

   Robin clung to Zoro as he went in deeper. While they fucked, Zoro stripped down to his bare form. His tail curled into a heart as he kept thrusting into Robin. The latter cupped his cheek as they kissed.

 

"Mmm..." Robin moaned.

 

"Robin..." Zoro moaned.

 

At that moment, Zoro sat back up, hoisted Robin's leg over his right shoulder, and proceeded to thrust into her at a much faster rate.

 

"Ah! Ah!! AAH!!"

 

"Haa...! Haa...!"

 

*****Down below*****

 

   Aika and Kumi's ears have been sealed up with special earplugs that Usopp invented. The former held up a card that read, "How long do we have to wear these earplugs?"

 

Nami responded with her own card, "Until we say otherwise, sweetie."

 

Aika only pouted. She held up another card that read, "Phooey!"

 

Nami could only laugh as she pet her younger sister and kissed her forehead.

 

*****Up above*****

 

   Robin was on top of Zoro, kissing down his scar, caressing his shoulders, gingerly rubbing his abs and nips, and Zoro uttering a low groan each time she did.

 

"God, Robin, I love you...!" he whispered.

 

"And I love you, Zoro..." Robin moaned with each tender kiss.

 

"Ngh...!" Zoro grunted. "I think...I'm about to...!"

 

   On that, he blew his load into Robin, who threw her head back as she screamed in ecstasy. Tears of pleasure fell from her eyes. Soon, she fell limp as she collapsed beside her beloved and Zoro gently held her close to him.

 

"Happy Birthday, Tiger."

 

"Thanks, Robin."

 

Just when they were about to drift off to sleep...

 

***BAM!!!***

 

"What the shit!?" Zoro questioned.

 

"Oh, my god!" Robin cried, covering herself up with a blanket.

 

"What's up, you crazy lovebirds, it's Saturday Ni~ght!!!" Luffy exclaimed, bursting in and then laughing his butt off. "I'm just messin' with ya. Happy Birthday, Zoro."

 

"DAMN YOU, LUFFY!!!" Zoro roared.

 

"Uh-oh," Luffy muttered.

 

***GRAAAWWR!!!!***

 

Zoro roared as he got down on all fours and chased after Luffy.

 

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Luffy screamed, leaving the Crow's Nest. "ZORO, WAIT!!! STOP!!!! AT LEAST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!!!"

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Zoro shouted, chasing his captain out of the Crow's Nest. "AND STAY OUT!!!"

 

***SLAM!!!***

 

He slammed the door shut and sat back down next to Robin.

 

"Goddamn monkey..." he muttered. "Has to ruin everything!"

 

"Zoro, he was just playing around," Robin spoke, "it's his thing."

 

"It's stupid," Zoro replied, pulling Robin close to him, "not to mention annoying as hell."

 

"Let's not think about that, now," Robin told him, cupping his chin, "All that matters right now is me and you."

 

"Yeah..." Zoro agreed, facing Robin. "Thanks, Robin."

 

"You're welcome, Zoro." Robin smiled.

 

They leaned in, about to kiss...

 

***BAM!!!!***

 

"OH, COME ON!!!!" Zoro exclaimed.

 

At that moment, Usopp (who was dressed as Tony Montana) had appeared.

 

(A/N: Oh, yeah, I went there. XD)

 

"Roronoa Zoro!" Usopp yelled, a la Al Pacino, holding Black Kabuto. "Say hello to my little friend!"

 

Zoro turned to Usopp, his eye glowing red.

 

" **GET OUT!!!** " he shouted in a demonic voice.

 

"Yes, sir...!" Usopp squeaked before he ran out.

 

"...Well, that was random." Robin noted.

 

"Freakin' ferret, thinking he's Tony Montana..." Zoro grumbled. "Now then, without further interruption..."

 

Zoro held Robin close to him as he leaned in, capturing her lips with his own.

 

"Mmmm...!" Robin moaned. "Happy Birthday..."

 

"Thanks, Robin..."

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Very late, I know.


End file.
